Trees
Description & Lore The most well known Subspecies of Nature, Tree Dragons are also the most varied. New strains of tree dragons are discovered all the time. Requiring that a dragon resemble a tree- primary as bark and secondary as crown or foliage- the subspecies is just as varied as Nature's vast array of trees itself. Just because a dragon may not fit into one of the categories listed doesn’t mean that dragon is not a Tree Dragon, this is especially true of specialty tree. Breed and Element Tree dragons can be of any breed and element (although earth and nature dragons are most common> Colours and Genes Range Traditional Tree dragons will generally have Chocolate-Sand Primary and Spring-Jade Secondary with the tertiary (if non basic) keeping the tree like appearance, but there are many strains which differ from this. Any gene that enhances the treelike appearance is acceptable (for example, but not limited to : Basic, Ripple, Bar, and Speckle / Basic, Freckle, Daub) Autumn Trees These dragons resemble a tree in the autumn. The primary is generally Chocolate-Sand while the secondary being Carmine-Goldenrod.The tertiary if non basic keeps with the tree-like appearance. Flowering, Fruit and Nut Trees These dragons resemble trees bearing flowers, fruits or nuts. Sometimes in the case of flowering trees the secondary will not be green, instead it will be the color of the flowers (most often, white or pink) to reflect a tree whose foliage is more bloom than leaf. Primary is generally Chocolate-Sand while the secondary is generally Spring-Jade or Coral-White. The tertiary is gembond and can be any color depending on the flower/fruit you're trying to achieve. Winter Trees These dragons resemble trees in winter. Dragons with green range secondaries are Evergreen Trees while dragons with brown range or white secondaries are Deciduous Trees. XXY colorations are preferred for deciduous trees to better resemble the bare branches of a deciduous tree in winter. The primary is Chocolate-Sand. The secondary is Swamp-Emerald, Chocolate-Sand or White-Ice. The tertiary range is White-Ice. Wildfire Trees These dragons resemble trees on fire. Although a forest fire is destructive it is also plays an important part in renewing the forest by return nutrients to the soil by burning dead or decaying matter, removing disease-ridden plants and harmful insects from a forest ecosystem. And by burning through thick canopies and brushy undergrowth, wildfires allow sunlight to reach the forest floor, enabling a new generation of seedlings to grow. The primary is Chocolate-Sand, the secondary is Spring-Jade while the tertiary is Fire-Gold and either gembond or Crackle. Specialty Trees These trees may fit into one of the above strains, but what makes a dragon a specialty tree is they are designed to specifically resemble a particular tree. Specialty trees are most likely to vary from the color guidelines. Examples of specialty trees include sakura trees, rainbow eucalyptus trees and birch trees. Breeding Hubs and Other Resources * Google Doc Reference Sheet * Tree Dragon Breeder Hub not all of the strains listed here are represented in the Breeder Hub Category:Nature Category:Plants Category:All Breeds